The Worst Best Things!
by megzeeeh.lol.uk
Summary: When Ichigo finds Masaya cheating on her, she's going to get a lil visit from our favourite alien! Will there be another battle between the two or love? Plz read and review!
1. My Perfect Cheating Boyfriend

Me: HELLO! I'm back! And this story's special helper is Kish! Yay!

Kish: HOW DID I GET INVOLVED IN THIS?!

Me: Cuz I said so! And if you want to be with Ichigo in this then…Kish: OK! OK! I'll help!"

Me: That's a good little alien! Disclaimer please! *nudges Kish*

Kish: OK Fine! Kitterfly does not own TMM or MMP.

Me: Yeah, if I did, I'd make sure Kish would be with Ichigo, dub the rest of the series and make sure Masaya died a VERY horrible, slow and painful death!

Kish: But you don't.

Me: Exactly. *sigh* Now on with the story! Sorry, the first couple of chappies are gonna be short.

Chapter 1: My Perfect Cheating Boyfriend.

Ichigo's P.O.V.

I ran out of that hell as fast as I could. 10 minutes ago, I walked into Masaya's house, his adopted mother showed me where his room was. I could hear strange noises emitting from it. As I slowly turned the handle, my heart started to beat alarmingly fast. It opened slowly, but I saw it. Masaya was on the bed with Mint! They eventually stopped their snogging fest to see me standing there with wide eyes, in pure shock.

"You... bitch..." I was about to erupt exactly like a volcano, "...and Masaya! What in the name of God are you doing!?_ I'M_ your girlfriend, not her!"

"Change of plan." He replied plainly. Now that set me off. I marched over to him, slapped his face and kicked him where the sun doesn't shine.

"Masaya!" Mint gasped as she tried to help him.

"Don't either of you come near me again, or I'll go mew on both of your asses!" I sprinted out of there and went home with tears in my eyes.


	2. Healing Her Pain With Tears And Love

**Me: So Kish, did you like the first chapter?Kish: *dancing around very happily* He broke up with her! Yay!!!!!!!!!!Me: *sweat drop* I'm guessing that's a 'yes'.**

**Kish: *nods* Am I in this one?**

**Me: Very much so, Kish. You are going to love me for this. **

**Kish: Am I actually?**

**Me: Yup! Now, disclaimer please!**

**Kish: Kitterfly does not own TMM or MMP.**

**Me: If I did, Kish would be…**

**Kish: WE ALREADY HEARD THAT SPEECH!**

**Me: *sniff* I'm hurt.**

**Kish: You never will, so suck it up!**

**Me: Kk, on with the story!**

**Chapter 2: Healing Her Pain With Tears And Love.**

**In Kisshu's Dimension:**

**Kisshu decided to take out his leather, green diary that he stole from Ichigo's room.**

_Dear Diary,_

_I got her the **things**_ _today. I really hope she likes them. I'll ask her soon, but I just have to get her to like me more. I feel so nervous. I think I should go see her._

Kisshu closed it and left with 2 items in his hands and put them into his pockets, while teleporting to Ichigo's room.

He saw her lying on her bed while she was crying into her pillow. She noticed him coming in and evilly-glared at him.

"What do YOU want?" she asked, wiping away her tears.

"Huh? Koneko-chan, what's the matter?" Kisshu asked. Ichigo sighed.

"Well...if you must know, Masaya...he...he cheated on me." Kisshu was furious, but didn't show it. Ichigo started to cry again.

"Shush, Ichigo. He's not worth it."

"K-k-kisshu..." she shed more tears as she collapsed into his chest. The green-haired alien couldn't believe this was happening, but savoured it as he put his arms around her.

"Ichigo...please don't cry." Kisshu picked up her chin and wiped some tears away.

"My God, you're so beautiful." He said. Ichigo smiled weakly while blushing her face off. Kisshu decided to close the gap between them and pushed his lips against hers' gently, she returned the kiss while putting her arms around his neck. She broke the kiss.

"Kisshu...I..." Ichigo started but was cut off by another kiss. This time Kisshu licked her lips, begging her to let him in, his access was granted by her small gasp.

'Strawberries...'

'Chocolate mints...' they thought as their tongues battled for dominance.

"Ichigo...I love you so much...you know that, right?" Kisshu asked worryingly. Ichigo looked at him, then she nodded.

"Of course, and I...I love you too." Kisshu's heart skipped a beat at the joyful words he was hearing. They were about to kiss again, when Ichigo's ringtone sounded. It was Ryou. She answered it.

"Shirogane? What's wrong?"


	3. Presents!

Kish: *hugs tightly* Kitterfly, I love you so much!

Me: *turning blue* I told ya so, now let go!

Kish: Sorry. Kish is very happy.

Me: I wouldn't have wrote it if it wasn't going to. Except… uh-oh.

Kish: *nervous laugh* Wait! 'Uh-oh' what?!

Me: Chappie 7 is not going to make you happy AT ALL…

Kish: It's REALLY BAD isn't it?

Me: I'm not saying a word.

Kish: *pouts*

Me: Disclaimer, Kish.

Kish: *sigh* Kitterfly does not own TMM or MMP *covers my mouth* and never will. *uncovers my mouth*

Me: I wasn't gonna say it this time!

Kish: Sure. I'll believe ya, thousands wouldn't.

Me: *pouts* On with the story…

Chapter 3: Presents!

"Ichigo, are you alright?" her hot blonde boss asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Why?" she asked confused.

"Mint came to see me a few hours ago..."

"Stop! I don't want to hear about her!"

"I understand, Strawberry. Also, Masha just popped up and said there's an alien over there." Ichigo paused to look around her room to see that her pink fluffball wasn't there.

"Everything's fine, there's no alien in my room." She lied.

"Be careful, Strawberry."

"I will." Ichigo hung up at that.

"Ummm...Kitten?" Kisshu tried to get her attention.

"Yes, Kisshu?" Ichigo turned around to him.

"I...I have 2 things to give you, but I only want to give you 1 now..."

"OK, what is it, Kisshu?" He reached into his right pocket and took out a long-ish rectangle box. Kisshu gave it to her. She smiled and opened it. In it was a silver necklace with a cat charm, that had an 'I' on it. Kisshu helped her put it on and she looked at it again.

"Kisshu, it's gorgeous! But wait...did you steal it?"

"No, Koneko-chan, I made it, especially for you." Ichigo looked into his sun-like eyes to see if he was lying, but he wasn't and just ended up blushing.

"Thank you, Kisshu. I love it. But what's the other thing you wanted to give me?" Ichigo was getting nosy, but she really wanted to know what he was hiding from her. Kisshu sighed that she was asking so eagerly.

"Do you _REALLY_ wanna know?" Ichigo nodded, while her heartbeat increased.

'Please, God, don't let it be something bad!' Ichigo thought worringly.

"You should sit down for this, Kitten." Ichigo sat on the edge of her strawberry bed, on the verge of having a heart attack on what Kisshu was about to give her. Kisshu reached into his left pocket this time and took out a black, square, velvet box, while getting on one knee.

"Well, firstly: Pai and Taruto helped me make this present and secondly: You know that I love you, I always have and always will, so Ichigo Momomiya... w-will you m-marry me?" Kisshu shut his eyes quickly, while opening the box to present her with a white-gold ring with sparkling diamonds with a large-ish ruby in the center. Ichigo was shocked in 2 ways: that Kisshu was asking her to marry him and that he was nervous. While Kisshu was having a nervous breakdown on what she was going to say, Ichigo gasped at the ring.

"Kisshu! It's so beautiful!" Kisshu sprung his eyes open and looked at her.

"But it's not as nearly as beautiful as you, Kitty." Kisshu started blushing and put the ring on her marriage finger.

"Yes." Ichigo replied.

"I knew this would hap-...wait! What?" Kisshu thought he was dreaming.

"Yes, of course I'll marry you!" she leaped off the bed and landed on Kisshu. They both giggled at this and started kissing again, until Ichigo broke it.

"Kisshu? Don't ever leave me."

"Kitten, you know that I could never leave you." Without thinking, Kisshu pulled her closer to him and Ichigo decided to have a 'cat-nap' and not before long, Kisshu fell asleep too. What Ichigo forgot was that her parents were going to be home very late and they went to check on her when they arived home.

"Sakura, who's that _FREAK_ and is that a ring I see on_ OUR _daughter's finger?!" Shintaro tried to rant and whisper at the same time.

"Shintaro, we'll ask her in the morning. Leave them be. Don't you remember us being like that when we were young?" Sakura asked in her normal cool and calm demeanour. Shintaro shut up at that.

"OK, then."


	4. Surprise! It's An Ordinary Day!

Kish: *hugs* I love you even more now!

Me: Thanks.

Kish: :D Though uh-oh for Ichigo...

Me: We are going to see what happens to Ichigo in this chappie. Disclaimer please!

Kish: Megz doesn't own TMM or MMP and never will.

Me: Why did you say 'Megz' this time?

Kish: *shrugs shoulders*

Me: That works. On with the story!

* * *

Chapter 4: Surprise! It's An Ordinary Day!

Ichigo woke up to remember that she was on top of Kisshu. She gasped and woke him up.

"Morning, Koneko-chan." he greeted sleepily. Ichigo blushed while looking down to find the green-haired alien awake.

"Good morning, Kish." she replied with a smile.

"Ummm…Ichigo? Smarty and the midget are probably looking for me."

"I understand, Kisshu. Go on then. I'll see you later, yeah?"

"Yeah." Kisshu smiled. He couldn't believe that the girl he'd been trying to make his had finally said yes. That she was going to _marry _him. He kissed her goodbye on her forehead, then disappeared. Ichigo looked at the shining ring on her finger.

"Oh crap! What am I going to tell my parents?! They'll see the ring! But I can't take it off! Right, Ichigo… you're calm, you're cool, you're a cucumber…just pretend it's an ordinary day." Ichigo went downstairs, into the dining room and sat with her parents at the dinner table.

"So…Ichigo, what did you do last night?" Shintaro asked, suspiciously raising one eyebrow at his daughter. Ichigo's heart skipped a beat.

"Ummm…just my homework."

"Where did you get that beautiful ring, Ichigo?" Sakura asked her daughter, eager to find out.

"It was a present from Miwa and Moe." Ichigo hated telling lies, but what else was she supposed to say?

"Why's it on your _MARRIAGE _finger?" Shintaro was growing more curious.

"I like wearing rings on that finger."

"One more question, Ichigo…"

"Wha…"

"…WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FREAK YOU WERE LYING ON LAST NIGHT AND WHY ON EARTH WAS HE THERE!?" Ichigo went pale and said nothing.

"Ichigo? Who is he? You can tell us." Sakura sounded comforting but wasn't helping.

'Might as well tell them…' Ichigo gave it up as a bad job.

"His name's Kisshu and he's…he's my fiancé.

"BUT WHAT THE HELL WAS WITH HIS EARS?!"

"If I told you, I would have to kill you."

"Kill me then, JUST TELL ME!"

"He's one of the aliens that are trying to reclaim Earth."

"You're getting married to an alien!?"

"Yes, it might shock you more if I told you I was a certain pink Mew Mew as well." Shintaro was steaming as this point, he had nearly reached his limits.

"You're not a Mew Mew!"

"Want me to prove it?"

"Be my guest." Ichigo grabbed her golden pendant out of her skirt pocket and transformed. She stood there proudly in front of her awe-struck mother and pale father.

"How in the name of…?" Shintaro thought he was going to have a heart attack.

"I. Told. You. So." Ichigo folded her arms and grinned.

"Surprise Dad. It's an ordinary day." Ichigo de-transformed and went back upstairs to get dressed.

~X~O~X~O~

Ichigo arrived at the park, as she knew this was Kisshu's favourite place. Luckily, she found him taking a nap in a tree. With her cat instincts, she climbed the tree without waking him up and sat next to him. Ichigo shook him."Kish?"

"Gimme five more minutes, Mommy…zzZzz…" Ichigo had to control herself not to laugh.

"Kish, I'm not your mother."

"Alright! Alright!" Kisshu opened his eyes, rubbed them and looked at a laughing Ichigo.

"You didn't hear what I said, did you?" Kish asked blushing. Ichigo nodded.

'Ha! He's blushing!' Ichigo thought.

"I'm not, am I?!"

"Was I thinking out loud again."

"Yup." Then it was Ichigo's turn to blush.

"What did Pai and Taruto say?"

"Don't come back."

"Charming! Looks like you won't be having any best men."

"Meh. Who cares about them?"

"Lettuce and Pudding." At that, Kisshu burst out laughing.

"Right, come on! To the wedding shop!"


	5. Stressful Nights

Kish: He didn't take it well, did he?

Me: Well, what would you do in his position?

Kish: *shrugs shoulders*

Me: How typical…Kish, disclaimer!

Kish: Megz doesn't own TMM or MMP in any way, shape, form or fashion.

Me: Bit far Kish…anyway…on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 5: Stressful Nights.

T-11 hours, 54 minutes till wedding and counting.

Ichigo stayed at Lettuce's house the night before the wedding, while Dren was in his dimension. Ichigo was on the phone to Keiichiro.

"Keiichiro, are you sure the cake is done?!"

"Yes, yes, don't worry, Ichigo. Your reception will be perfect. We even got hold of Mary McGwire to play piano.

"Has Ryou…"

"Ryou has the tables and everything else ready."

"Thank God! And thank you."

"No problem." Ichigo hung up at that. Now she had other things on her. This wasn't going down well.

"LETTUCE!!!!" Lettuce sprinted down the stairs to Ichigo.

"Yes?"

"Where's the dress?"

"In the wardrobe."

"The accessories?"

"In the box on your bedside table."

"Shoes?"

"Under the bed."

"When's the stylist coming?"

"Teliko said she'd be here about 9:30."

"The car?"

"10:45."

"The alarm."

"9:00." Ichigo let out a sigh of relief and collapsed onto the sofa.

"Everything's done."

"Yup. Ichigo, it's nearly midnight. Get some sleep!" Ichigo got up and headed for the door, but stopped short.

"Wait! Guest list!" Lettuce opened a draw next to her and handed a few sheets of paper to Ichigo. Ichigo mumbled a few names, until her eyes widened at two names that were not supposed to be there.

"Masaya Aoyama and Mint Aizawa!?"

"Face it, Ichigo, Mint needs to come. Just because you hate her, doesn't mean the other Mew Mews do!"

"Aren't you forgetting that they betrayed me!?"

"Aren't you forgetting that if they weren't together, then you wouldn't be marrying Kisshu tomorrow!?" Ichigo fell silent immediately. Lettuce was right. If she hadn't found them, then she wouldn't be reading this guest list or having this fight.

"I'm sorry, Lettuce. Good night."

Ichigo left her spot to retire to the guest bedroom and fell onto the bed.

"Please, God! Don't let anything bad happen tomorrow!" With she fell asleep.

Lettuce grabbed her phone and dialled Pudding's number.

"Hello?"

"Pudding, are the aliens still there?"

"Yes, who do you want me to get?"

"Kisshu, please."

"One moment." Lettuce could hear Pudding shout Kisshu's name and swiftly he came to the phone.

"Yeah, Lettuce?" Kisshu answered.

"Kisshu, Ichigo's in a bit of a bad mood. So don't even think about ruining things for her."

"What's wrong? Is she sick? Do I need to come over?"

"No. I'm just warning you. If you make her even shed one tear, me and the other Mew Mews will kick your butt! Understand?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Good! Night, Kisshu."

"Night, Lettuce." Lettuce hung up and went to bed herself.


	6. The Big Day!

Kish: Getting married to Ichigo! Getting married to Ichigo!

Me: Slightly happy there, Kish?

Kish: *Nods* Anyway… WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?!?

Me: *Sweat drop* Blame one of my Best Friends…

Kish: Why?

Me: She came over for a week and I wasn't able to write this chapter… because my sides hurt from laughing my butt off so much.

Kish: OK then. Didn't you say this was going to be an EXTREMELY long one?

Me: Yes, it's 6 A4 lined pages long. It took forever to write.

Kish: 6?!?!

Me: *Nods* The chappies will now get a lot longer. Anyways, DISCLAIMER PLEASE, KISH!

Kish: Megz doesn't own TMM or MMP or anything.

Me: Story time! Poof!

* * *

Chapter 6: The Big Day!

9:00 am. Lettuce's house.

The alarm rang at its highest setting. Ichigo shot out of her bed, out of the guest room and dived onto Lettuce's bed.

"Lettuce! Lettuce! Wake up!" Lettuce rolled over sleepily to find her glasses.

"Heh, that's funny. I'm supposed to wake you!"

"You really think I would forget my wedding day?" Lettuce nodded and started to get whacked across the head with a pillow.

"I was joking!" Ichigo stopped while laughing hard.

"Teliko's gonna be here in half an hour, Ichigo."

"I'll be in the shower, cowering in fear, if you need me."

"It'll be fine, Ichigo. Nothing bad will happen."

"I really hope so!" Ichigo grabbed a towel and jumped into the bathroom.

XOXO

9:26 am. Kish's apartment. **(A/N: Yes, Kish, Pai and Taruto have an apartment now.)**

Kish was putting on the black tuxedo with a light pink rose and shiny **(A/N: Oooh! Shiny!)** black shoes that were bought for him.

"Urrgghh…do I have to wear this?"

"Yes, Kish, it is traditional to wear this sort of clothing to a wedding on Earth." Pai answered him, in his own tux himself, as he was Best Man.

"I wonder what Ichigo's wearing…" Kish was giving a hint as if to say: "What is she wearing? I know you know!"

"Kish, number 1: I don't know what she's wearing and 2: I'm not allowed to know."

"Grrr…"

"Relax, you won't have to wait much longer. There's only an hour and a half till the wedding." Taruto appeared in his own cute, little suit, out of nowhere.

"Stop eavesdropping, Chibi!" Kish shouted at his ring bearer.

"I may be small, but I'M NOT the one who stalked my fiancé until she was dumped by the other guy!" Kish's eyes widened at Taruto's talk and was ready for crying.

"Shut up, BOTH OF YOU!" Taruto stopped shouting immediately.

"Ryou and Keiichiro are waiting for us, so come on." Pai said with a sigh. They teleported to Café Mew Mew to find Ryou and Keiichiro locking the doors.

"Why are you locking up?" Taruto asked.

"No one's allowed in except us!" Ryou shouted with bags under his striking blue eyes.

"Only a question!"

"Ryou's been up all night getting their reception ready." Keiichiro explained.

"Let's just go." Kish was getting impatient. Keiichiro got his car and the boys piled in.

XOXO

10:18 am. Lettuce's house.

Ichigo's hair and make-up was done. Her hair was in lots of ringlets and loose, while her make-up consisted of strawberry pink lipstick, a faint blush and baby pink eye shadow.

"All done, Ichigo!" Teliko sighed happily, she held up a mirror to Ichigo's face.

"Wow!" Ichigo was stunned at the perfection of her hair and make-up.

"How long do I have to wait now, Lettuce?" Lettuce was already in her light green bridesmaid dress and looked at her watch.

"42 minutes, well the chauffer's going to be here in 27 minutes." Ichigo's eyes widened and she sprinted up the stairs and got dressed. Her dress was huge, strapless and white with a baby pink ribbon going around her waist and stopping at the side with a bow. Her shoes were pale pink 5 inch heels and she had diamond accessories.

XOXO

11:06 am. The Church.

Kisshu stood there impatiently in front of Ichigo's family and friends.

"She's always late." he thought, then he heard some voices from the back saying: "Come on!" and "Lettuce, I'm scared!" came to his attention. The priest shuffled his glasses about and the singer started to sing 'Hallelujah' as the doors opened to reveal Pudding in a little orange dress, throwing pink rose petals everywhere, Lettuce and Zakuro in green and purple with pink rose bouquets and finally Ichigo in her dazzling dress with one huge bouquet of roses and lilies. Kisshu gasped in awe at his blushing like crazy bride. Ichigo blushed more when she saw Kish in his tux. Pai was standing behind him and Taruto was trying to keep the rings safe, both looking equally handsome. When she had stopped blushing, she had reached Kish and the singer had stopped.

"Koneko-chan, you look even more beautiful." Kish whispered in Ichigo's ear and she resumed blushing and the service began.

XOXO

11:47 am. The car ride.

Kisshu and Ichigo slid into their white wedding car and headed off to the café, so they could make sure everything was perfect. Kisshu was still thinking that this was a dream.

"Ichigo? Are you sure that I'm not dreaming?"

"Very." Ichigo giggled. When they got to the café, they found themselves awestruck at the inside. Ryou and Keiichiro were with them.

"Ryou, I could kiss you!" Ichigo was very happy with her reception.

"Please, don't." Ryou and Kisshu said at the same time.

XOXO

1:00 pm. The reception begins…

The guests had started to arrive and they were taken to their seats. Ichigo was fixing her hair in the changing room. Kisshu scared her by teleporting in.

"Yo! Ichigo…"

"KISH! Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry, Kitten."

"It's OK. What did you want anyway?"

"Everyone's here."

"Oh. Good." Ichigo remembered that Mint and Masaya were here too. She sighed and frowned.

"Koneko-chan? What's wrong? You're not sick are you?" Ichigo shook her head.

"Mint and Masaya are here. I'm in debt to them because if I hadn't found them, we wouldn't be married, but I'm still really angry at them."

"It's OK to still be angry at them, but I'd thank them. I still think I'm in my own little world!" Kisshu gave her a smile. She hugged him and kissed him quickly.

"Thanks, Kish…for ruining my hair." she smiled.

"Sorry."

"Let's go." Kisshu reached for her hand and the reception began.

XOXO

8 pm.

Kisshu was ready for sleeping, but Ichigo pulled him up.

"Kish! Come on! Don't fall asleep! Do you want to miss a dance with me?" Ichigo got them both excited.

"I don't know how to dance!" Ichigo gave him a brief summary and they had their first dance to 'I Love You' by The Ordinary Boys. Though Ryou was in the lab on his computer and Keiichiro found him.

"I don't believe this!" Ryou shouted.

"What's wrong?!"

"There are more aliens trying to attack us!"

" We have to tell…"

"NO! Don't! Not today! I want this day to be perfect for Strawberry!" Keiichiro simply nooded and left.

'Because I never got her." Ryou had tears in his eyes.

Ichigo had finished dancing, then the disco started. Kisshu had his girl and he wasn't going to lose her.


	7. Picnics Are Dangerous!

Kish: I love you sooooooooooo much again! *hugs Megz*

Me: Get…off…Kish!

Kish: Sorry… but Kish is very happy with the last chapter! Except the bit about Blondie…

Me: But YOU got her, Kish.

Kish: I suppose…

Me: Indeed. This is where ALL the drama starts now! Epicness! Yay! And there's fluff too at the start!

Kish: Epicness?

Me: My new word!

Kish: o.O OK then…

Me: Disclaimer please, Kish.

Kish: Kitterfly doesn't own anything.

Me: Story!

* * *

Chapter 7: Picnics are dangerous!

2 months later…

"Ichigo!" Kisshu shouted and his red-head wife appeared with her smile.

"Uh-huh?" she looked at her strange-eared husband.

"Do you trust me?" he asked while holding out his hand.

"Of course." Ichigo nodded. She took his hand and in a flash, they were on the edge of a cliff, above a beach, with a picnic laid out for them.

"Kish! You did this?" Ichigo gasped.

"You could use a little break, so I wanted to surprise you. It's also where I used to come as a kid."

"You mean, we're on your planet?"

"Yup."

After they had finished, the sun was setting, Ichigo cuddled into Kisshu's chest while he wrapped his arms around her.

"Thanks, Kish. Today was nice."

"It's OK, Ichigo." Then Ichigo's phone ruined it all by ringing. And as the cherry on top, it was none other than Mr. Boss Man, Ryou. She picked up.

"Don't tell me, Ryou. Pudding dropped every plate in Café Mew Mew?"

"Haha not so much, Strawberry. Worse. There are more aliens trying to destroy Earth.

"WHAT?! You have got to be kidding me, Ryou!"

"'Fraid not. Later." Ichigo hung up, looking very ticked off.

"Grrr…"

"What's wrong, Ichigo?"

"More…freakin'…aliens! They better not be some of your little friends!"

"Ichigo, cool it!" Ichigo stopped instantly.

"I'm sorry, Kish. We've only just got married and now there are more aliens." She gave Kisshu a hug.

"It's OK." When they broke, they heard a rumbling. Kisshu and Ichigo looked down to see that the cliff was breaking. In two seconds, it broke, taking a screaming Ichigo with it.

"ICHIGO!" Kisshu flew after her, but she disappeared.

"Ichigo!" Kisshu looked around desperately, but there was no sign. Tears were forming in his eyes.

"Kisshu…" A voice was calling his name, but he couldn't tell where it was coming from. He knew it wasn't Ichigo, but it was familiar.

"Kisshu…" it started to get louder, he started to fly around. Then a cyniclonn girl appeared in front of him. She looked a couple of years older than Kisshu. She was slightly taller, her curly purple hair went down to her waist and she had amber eyes. She wore a hot-pink, long sleeved top like Kisshu's, with a matching mini skirt. She wore no shoes but instead, a gold ankle bracelet on her right ankle. Kisshu knew who she was and his eyes widened with shock.

"Kesara!" he gasped.

"Long time no see, little brother." Kesara greeted Kisshu.

"Go away, Kessie." Kisshu growled angrily.

"No, Kish. Mama and Papa sent me to get you, because number one: They're super angry that you ran away and two: because you betrayed them by marrying a human! Also, if you don't come, then say bye-bye to your little 'Koneko-chan'." she replied with an evil smirk.

"What have you done with Ichigo?!" Kisshu screamed.

"I'm not saying a word. Now, come on!" Kesara grabbed Kisshu's arm and teleported. In a blink, they were in a stone built house where the temperature had to be below 0°C. Two alien figures were standing in front of Kisshu and Kesara.

"Mama. Papa…" Kisshu was cut off by his mother.

"Kisshu, what in the world were you thinking?! Marrying a human!"

"I expected more of you, Kish." his father had a likeness to Pai, always spoke in the same tone and rarely smiled. Kisshu clenched his fists and was getting really ticked off.

"Kessie, where the hell is Ichigo?"

"Nokima." she still had the evil smirk on her face. Kisshu's eyes widened with fear this time. Nokima was a jail. If you weren't there for a person in an hour, they were shot. Kisshu remembered the day his best friend was shot.

*Flashback*

Kisshu was seven years old. He was waiting for his friend, so he was practicing with his Dragon Swords. His other friend, Sukie, who had baby blue hair in a ponytail and orange eyes, ran up to him.

"Kish! Kish! Juuni's in Nokima!"

"How?!"

"Juuni was playing 'Hide and Seek' with his brother and Juuni was looking for him in there, but he didn't realize he went into Nokima!"

"How long ago?"

"About an hour ago."

"Grab my hand!" He teleported into Nokima, Kisshu and Sukie ran around to find him. They did and the next thing they Kisshu saw was his best friend fall to the ground, while covering Sukie's eyes.

That night, he had to comfort Juuni's parents, brother, sisters and Sukie.

*End flashback*

He finally came back to reality and dashed out of the house.

"Kisshu! Get back here!" his mother bellowed, but he still ran on, with only one location in mind: Nokima.

*With Ichigo*

Ichigo was curled up in the corner of a dull, grey in Nokima.

'Where am I? Where's Kisshu? What's going on?' she thought scared out of her skull, like her scaredy-cat self. Ichigo then heard voices coming her way.

"What about that human?" A man with a deep voice asked.

"Kesara sent her in. She said: 'If you see Kisshu, shoot her immediately.'" A woman with a hypnotic type of voice replied.

"Kesara did? Hmph. I've done enough favours for her in my time."

'Who's Kesara? She must know Kish, but how? She wants them to SHOOT ME? What's going on?' Ichigo thought panicking.

Suddenly, Kisshu burst through the door.

"Where's Ichigo?!" Ichigo definitely knew that was Kisshu.

"Kish!" she called out. Kisshu found her, while the man and woman who had just been talking teleported into the cell. The woman grabbed Ichigo's hair and pulled her to her feet, while the man took out a small, black gun, and held it to Ichigo's head, with his index finger on the trigger.

"Ichigo!"

"Kish!"

"Kisshu, one more step and the human will die." the woman stated.

"Tsukiko!" the woman smirked. Kisshu backed away, because he knew they were serious. Because they killed Juuni.

"KISH!" Ichigo sobbed. Kisshu teleported and grabbed Ichigo, but wasn't fast enough as he was shot in the left shoulder. He released Ichigo and fell, while yelling in pain. Tsukiko grinned.

"Now it's your turn. Shuu, shoot her." she signalled the man to shoot. Shuu pulled the trigger while Ichigo clasped her eyes shut, fearing for the worst. But there was no gunshot heard.

"There's no bullets left!"

"Shuu!" Kisshu grabbed this opportunity, and Ichigo, again and teleported them to the cliff which Ichigo had fallen off. Away from the edge.


	8. Evil Mama And Nice Papa

In the A and E…

Kish: You almost killed me!

Me: Yes, readers, by doing that last chapter, I gave Kish a heart attack! Chocolates and Get-Well cards will be appreciated! Also I'm VERY sorry about the wait. I shall put a few chappies up today! And I forgot to mention at the start of the story, Kish and Ichigo are both 17 and I bet you can guess the rest.

Kish: Why does my sister have to be in this?

Me: Cuz _I'M _the creator. Also, Kish, do you remember what instrument you used to play?

Kish: You mean my…

Me: *Slaps hand over Kish's mouth* Yes, Kish, I mean _that_. *removes hand*

Kish: Don't tell me. You wrote for me to play it again, didn't you?

Me: *Nods with a big grin* Of course, Kish!

Kish: I hate you…

Me: I love you too, Kish! Disclaimer!

Kish: The psycho next to me doesn't own TMM or MMP.

Me: Story!

* * *

Chapter 8: Evil Mama and Nice Papa.

"Ichigo, are you alright?" Kisshu had never felt more afraid in his life.

"I'm fine, but YOU'RE BLEEDING!"

"What this? It's nothing."

"NOTHING?! You call a bullet in your shoulder NOTHING?!" Kisshu stared at her confused. Luckily, Ichigo had a hanker chief in her pocket and started to clean Kisshu's shoulder. She found the bullet and took it out.

"OWWW!"

"Kish, don't be such a drama queen. Where was I anyway?"

"The jail you were in is called Nokima…" Kisshu explained everything to Ichigo.

"…so now I have to kill my sister."

"I have a sister-in-law?!"

"I didn't tell you? I have three sisters and a little brother."

"What are their names?"

"My brother's called Jamie and my sisters are: Kesara, Razzie and Wynter."

"I have sisters! Yay!" Ichigo ran around giggling and Kisshu had stopped bleeding.

"Want to see them?" Kisshu held out his hand. Ichigo nodded and grabbed Kisshu's hand. Kisshu teleported them to his mother's house. Of course, Razzie, Wynter and Jamie were playing outside and they spotted Kisshu. So Kisshu got attacked by three children by hugs.

"Kish! Where have you been…and who the heck is she?!" Razzie wasn't always the politest. She had green, curly hair and pale blue eyes.

"This is Ichigo, Razzie. She's my wife."

"Was she born without ears, Kish?" Wynter was the complete opposite of Razzie, as she was extremely polite. Wynter had purple hair in pigtails with blue eyes.

"No, she has got ears, but they're small because she's a human, Wynter."

"Why didn't you tell us you were getting married?" Jamie inherited his brother's fighting skills and looks, but he was like Wynter, very polite.

"Because Mama wouldn't let you go."

"Kisshu!" Kisshu's mother spotted him outside. She ran and grabbed his arm.

"Don't disappear like that! And you are in…" She caught sight of a worried Ichigo.

"Mama, my wife, Ichigo. Ichigo, my mother, Kana." Kisshu introduced each other plainly.

"Hmph! So you're his kitten."

"Ummm…yes. It's nice to meet you." Ichigo bowed, while Kana gave her the cold shoulder and just looked at Ichigo. The little kids sensed something bad, so Jamie stepped up.

"So, Mama, what's for dinner?" Kana looked at her youngest son.

"Well, since _she's _here, expect something good. You three, go and get into your good clothes and tell Kesara that too." the three kids ran off, and Kana walked away.

"Sorry about her, Ichigo. Mama has a bad history with humans. Her sister was shot by one, while caught stealing." Ichigo gasped and was about to cry. Wait, too late.

"Aah! Ichigo! Don't cry!" Kisshu wrapped his arms around her and wiped her tears.

"Hey, come on. Why are you crying?" he smiled.

"Kish…" she gave a smile back.

"…you never told me how old your siblings were!" Ichigo laughed.

"Kessie's 19, Razzie's 12, Wynter's 10 and Jamie's 6."

"What about your dad?"

"The guy in there's my step-father. My dad died from pneumonia…"

*Flashback*

"Papa? Are you going to die?" Four-year-old Kisshu asked his bed-ridden father.

"Unfortunately, Kish, that may be the case. But you will look after Mama and Kessie for me won't you?"

"Yes, Papa." His father ruffled Kisshu's forest green hair. Kish looked exactly like his father.

"I know you'll make me proud." Kisshu's father closed his eyes and lowered his hand.

"Goodbye, Papa." A stray tear rolled down Kisshu's cheek and he wiped it away viciously.

*End Flashback*

"…I was there when he died." Ichigo started to cry again.

"How can you be so calm about this?!" Kisshu hung his head.

"It's fine. Come on, don't cry." Kisshu gave her a hug.

"I'm such a big cry-baby!" Ichigo said wiping her tears.

"Yes you are!"

"Oi! Watch it!" Kisshu laughed at her little pout.

7:30 pm. Dinner and a show?

"Dinner's ready!" Kana shouted. Razzie came down in blue trousers and a red tube top with ribbon bracelets and choker, Wynter was in a purple dress with short sleeves that went down to her feet, Jamie was in black jeans and a green long-sleeved shirt and Kessie came down in a cream crop-sleeved dress that went to just above her knees, still wearing the gold ankle bracelet. Kisshu and Ichigo headed in and sat at the huge wooden table, while Kisshu's step-father set it. When everyone had sat down, Kana brought out a pot with homemade Ramen in it. Kana was still giving Ichigo the cold shoulder. But the step-father had changed.

"So, Kish, where did you find the pretty little Mrs?"

"We ran into each other, literally."

"More like the pervy, stalking alien kissed me on purpose!"

"You were too cute, but your little fluff ball didn't help."

"Anyway, I haven't properly introduced myself. I'm Kairi. Jamie, Wynter and Razzie's father.

"Pleased to meet you." After dinner was finished, Kesara wanted to embarrass Kisshu even further.

"Hey, Kish! It's been a while since we've heard you play your violin. And I'm sure Ichigo would love to hear you play."

"I haven't played it in years!"

"Go on, Kish, we want to hear you play." Kairi encouraged.

"Mama, where is it?"

"In your room, still." Kisshu teleported.

"Ummm…Kairi? Kish plays the violin?" Ichigo didn't believe it.

"He started playing it when he was five. It was his father's."

'After his father died…' Ichigo thought. In a flash, Kisshu was back with a dark brown wooden violin.

"What are going to play, Kish?" Wynter asked.

"Hmmm…I think Ichigo might know this one." Kisshu started playing 'Hoshi no Nagareru Yoru ni'. Ichigo knew it straight way.

"My mother used to sing that to me when I was little." Kisshu smiled and Ichigo started to sing.

"_Himo wo toite mieta kokoro no oku  
__Dareka no tame ni jibun wo kizutsuke  
Chiisana kono te de mamoreru you  
Tsuyoku tsuyoku negau hoshi no nagareru yoru niyozora ni suikomareru ikusen no matataki  
Itsuka anata ni todoke ni yukemasu youniKono uta ni noseru ne egao no tane woitsuka anata ga hana wo sakasemasu youni  
Yozora ni uta wo nosete chiisana mahou wo kakeru  
Zutto hitori de kurushimanai de hoshii noHoshizora wo miagete negaigoto wo suru ne  
Itsuka mabayui egao sakimasu youni  
Hoshizora wo miagete negaigoto wo suru ne  
Itsuka mabayui egao sakimasu youni."_

"Your voice ain't bad." Razzie complimented. Though Kana was still giving Ichigo dirty looks. Kisshu noticed this and luckily, he was at the end of the song and put the violin down.

"Mama, if you have a problem with Ichigo, then say it now."

"You know EXACTLY what my problem is with her. I know that your father wouldn't be impressed either."

"Don't you dare talk about Papa like that! He was far better than you! Sometimes, I wish you weren't my mother."

"Kisshu!" Kairi shouted. Kisshu grabbed Ichigo's hand and teleported them back to their house on Earth.

"Kish…"

"I swear that woman…"

"Kish, cool it!" Kisshu snapped back immediately.

"Ichigo, I'm sorry. The way she was treating you was unforgivable."

"There is one way you could make it all better." Ichigo had a playful smirk on her lips and grabbed Kisshu's hand, and made him follow her upstairs. Thus began one of the couple's best nights ever.


	9. Look Out For Mr Stork

Me: OMG! The flashback made me cry! T^T

Kish: What are you talking about? He was my dad!

Me: I'm a HUGE cry-baby. Get over it!

Kish: I can't believe I stood up to Mama like that!

Me: Good believe or bad believe?

Kish: Good believe.

Me: That's OK then! And Kish has fully recovered now!

Kish: It's good to be home! I hated that doctor!

Me: Kish, for the one millionth time, it's called an injection! Normal procedure! Though I have a phobia of them myself.

Kish: You? Phobias?

Me: Yup. I have a phobia of spiders, injections, heights and cruelty to animals.

Kish: Woah…

Me: Anyways, disclaimer please Kish.

Kish: Kitterfly doesn't own TMM or MMP or anything.

Me: T^T Story…

* * *

Chapter 9: Look Out For Mr Stork.

1 week later.

Ichigo woke up with a banging headache. She grabbed her dressing gown and stumbled to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. This had to be the one thousandth time in a week.

"Damn it! Have I got swine flu or something?" The over-reactant Ichigo noticed that Kisshu was already up, as she could smell strawberries. She managed to get to the house phone in her room and phoned the doctors.

"That's fine, Ichigo. Your appointment is set for 4:15pm."

"Thanks." she hung up and went back to bed, and turned on the TV.

"Oh, Koneko-chan!"

"What, Kish?" Ichigo was getting irritable.

"What's wrong, Ichigo? I made you breakfast." he placed a tray on her lap which had a bowl of strawberries, toast and a glass of orange juice.

"I don't feel great, Kish and don't worry, I'm going to the doctors later."

"OK. Does that mean I get to pinch your sugar strawberries from you then?"

"Leave it." Ichigo said sternly.

4:16pm. The Docs.

"Mizuki Ichigo?" the doctor called out and Ichigo followed him. He was tall and had black hair with a serious face and green eyes. She explained what had happened.

"The only thing I can make out from this is this." He gave her a long, small, white stick.

"I need you to urinate on this stick for me, please. Toilets are at the end of the hallway on the right." Ichigo left and came back very nervous with the stick in tissue paper. She gave it back to the doctor.

"Mrs Mizuki, do you know what this is for?" he asked. Ichigo shook her head.

"It's a pregnancy test. Mrs Mizuki, you are pregnant." Ichigo's mind flew away.

'Pregnant? What the heck is Kish going to say?'

"Mrs Mizuki? What are you going to do?"

"Keep it."

"Then we have to make some appointments for your scans."

5pm. Finally back home.

Ichigo walked in the door from the frozen, winter air to her husband on the sofa, waiting for her.

"So what did he say, Ichigo?" Kisshu was very curious.

'Oh no…' Ichigo thought.

"Ummm…Kish. How would you feel if I said I was pregnant?" Kisshu stared at her confused.

"I'm going to be a dad?" Ichigo nodded and expected the worst.

"Ichigo, that's awesome!" Kisshu hugged her. Ichigo smiled and hugged Kisshu back.

"What made you think I'd be feeling bad about it?" he asked after they broke.

"I just thought that maybe you didn't want kids yet."

"Ichigo, do you want kids yet?"

"Yes."

"Then I do too. I'm just going to see Pai and Taruto."

"OK." he teleported after giving her a kiss on the forehead. After he left, Ichigo sat down and went on her laptop. Luckily, all her friends were on MSN and added them all into a conversation.

Koneko-ChanGirl^^: Hi everyone! Guess what?

Boss:RyouS: What?

Koneko-ChanGirl^^: I'm pregnant! ^^

Boss:RyouS: What?

pUdDiNgNaNoDa: Pudding is so excited!

Porpoise~Lettuce: Congratulations, Ichigo!

/MintyBird/: No way!

Lone$Wolf$Model: Nice!

Baker/\kasaka: Congrats!

Boss:RyouS: I have to go.

/MintyBird/: My parents are coming over, so I have to get ready. Bye.

Lone$Wolf$Model: I have a photo shoot in ten minutes. Later.

Porpoise~Lettuce: I have to go food shopping, sorry. Bye.

pUdDiNgNaNoDa: Pudding's siblings are hungry. Bye bye!

Baker/\kasaka: I have to try out a cake. Goodbye.

Koneko-ChanGirl^^: OK, bye bye!

*Boss:RyouS is offline.*

*pUdDiNgNaNoDa is offline.*

*Baker/\kasaka is offline.*

*/MintyBird/ is offline.*

*Lone$Wolf$Model is offline.*

*Porpoise~Lettuce is offline.*

*Koneko-ChanGirl^^ is offline.*

Ichigo closed her laptop and thought someone had come in the door.

"Hello?" No answer.

"Hello?" Again, no answer. Ichigo was starting to get freaked out. Then suddenly, someone grabbed her waist and covered her mouth. Ichigo froze.

"Hello, Ichigo." Ichigo knew that voice.

*With Kisshu.*

"Yo! Pai! Taruto!" Kisshu called out.

"Kisshu!" Taruto jumped on top of him.

"Yo, chibi! You're squishing me!"

"Sorry, Kish. And don't call me 'chibi'!"

"Hello, Kish." Pai greeted.

"What are you here for, Kish?" Taruto asked very curiously.

"Well, just some news, that's all…"

"What?" Pai was suspicious.

"Oh, I'm just going to a be a dad. Not really that big…" he grinned.

"WHAT?!" Pai and Taruto shouted in unison. Kisshu laughed.

"Ichigo only found out today."

"Kish, that's cool!" Taruto jumped, smiling.

"Congratulations, Kish." Pai did his rare smile.

"Thanks. Anyways, I got to get back. See ya!"

"Later."

"Bye, Kish." Kisshu teleported again.

*With Ichigo.*

Ichigo finally realized who it was and turned around to confirm her suspicions. Black hair, tan skin, brown eyes equalling Masaya Aoyama.

"So, Ichigo? You coming back to me?" he smirked.

"Masaya, are you drunk? I'm married to Kisshu."

"You liar!" he slapped her and she fell to the ground, landing on her chest and blacked out. Wrong move. Kisshu had just teleported in.

"Ichigo!" he jumped to her side and looked up to view Masaya.

"You! If you come near her again, I swear to God, I'll kill you!" Kisshu snarled. Then Masaya disappeared.

"Ichigo? Are you OK? Ichigo! Answer me!" Ichigo finally opened her eyes.

"K-kisshu?"

"Oh, thank God!" he lifted her up bridal style and laid her on the sofa. He put his hand on her cheek, which was scarlet.

"Are you OK? You blacked out for a minute."

"I'm fine. Wait. I landed on my chest!" Ichigo put her hand to her very small bump, but nothing felt wrong.

"I guess the baby's fine too."

"I'm not letting you out of my sight ever!" Kisshu went over protective.

"Kish, I'll be fine."

"I'm still not leaving you alone! If you get attacked again, who knows what could happen!"

"OK." Ichigo knew he was going to win anyway.


	10. What's The Baby Going To Be?

Kish: …now Ichigo's getting ATTACKED?! What the heck is wrong with you?!

Me: T^T But it works…

Kish: And she's pregnant! What if the baby dies?! Huh?!

Me: Who said it was ONE baby? Oops…

Me and Kish: …

Kish: How…many?

Me: You will see. Disclaimer, Kish.

Kish: Kitterfly doesn't own TMM or MMP. *goes into emo corner*

Me: Kish? You OK?

Kish: *mumbling*

Me: o.O

* * *

Chapter 10: What's the baby going to be?

"So, would you like to know the gender of your baby, Mr and Mrs Mizuki?" the smiley nurse asked. Ichigo looked at Kisshu with pleading eyes. What else would you want to say at your fist scan?

"Yes, please." Kisshu relieved her.

"You're having a little girl and a boy."

"You mean…" Ichigo started.

"TWINS?!" her and Kisshu shouted in unison, while the nurse nodded. Ichigo hugged Kisshu.

"Oh my God. We're having twins. Let me guess. You already have names picked out, don't you?" Ichigo nodded.

"I'm not saying a word till they're born."

"Do you mind if I know?" the nurse asked. Ichigo whispered the names in her ear.

"Awww…cute! You'll love the names Mr Mizuki!"

"Please, Ichigo!" Kisshu begged.

"Nope. I'm not saying, no matter what." Kisshu took out a ball of catnip from his pocket.

"You sure?" Ichigo's cat instincts were trying to kick in.

"I'm…sure."

"That's you, Ichigo! I shall see you again soon." The nurse said.

"Thank you." the nurse gave her a picture of the scan and Kisshu and Ichigo left for home. But who should ruin it all than Kesara. When they got in, Kesara appeared.

"Kish! I have a message for ya. But I'm afraid we can't discuss it in front of _her_."

"OK. I'll be right back, Ichigo." Ichigo nodded and Kesara and Kisshu disappeared. Ichigo sat down and stared at the picture.

'They're so small. I can't believe I'm having them with Kish. And I used to reject him when I was younger.'

*With Kesara and Kisshu.*

"So, what is it, Kessie?"

"Mama got the army. She is so angry with you. You have no idea! She said you were a disgrace, because you couldn't do it and that Papa wouldn't want to look at you, if he was alive. You have fifteen weeks to destroy Earth or we do it for ya. And let me tell ya, I'll have great pleasure destroying her!" Kisshu got ticked off very quickly.

"Stay the hell away from Ichigo!" Kisshu snarled. Kesara smirked and left.

*With Ichigo.*

Masaya appeared before Ichigo again.

"So you're pregnant, I hear."

"Masaya, what do you want?" Ichigo froze. He smirked.

"Just a message. I can't wait to destroy you." Kisshu had teleported in at that moment.

"Get away from her!" Masaya disappeared.

"Kisshu! He said he couldn't wait to destroy me!" She ran to him and collapsed into his chest, crying.

"Oh God, no. Ichigo, that wasn't Masaya. That was Kessie. She can shape-shift into anything. Mama got the Cyniclonn army to destroy in fifteen weeks, or I have to destroy it, which I won't."

"Fifteen weeks? The twins will be born around then!" They broke.

"She wants a battle basically. Wait! You're thinking of fighting, aren't you?" Ichigo looked guilty, with her head down.

"No! Nuh-uh! No way! Nope! Not a mission!"

"Kish, I'm the leader of the Mew Mews! Do you expect me to sit and watch my friends die?!"

"You aren't fighting!" Ichigo stopped crying.

"I'm sorry, Ichigo. You can't fight." Kisshu left and teleported to Pai and Lettuce's house. Ichigo sat down and took out her laptop, depressed. Though Ryou was the only person on.

Koneko-ChanGirl: Hi Ryou, is everybody at the café now?

Boss:RyouS: Yep. How was the scan?

Koneko-ChanGirl: Fine. I'm having a boy and a girl.

Boss:RyouS: TWINS?!

Koneko-ChanGirl: Yup!^^

Boss:RyouS: Awesome! I'll tell the girls now!

Koneko-ChanGirl: Also, Kish's mother got the Cyniclonn army to destroy Earth in fifteen weeks.

Boss:RyouS: That was the last thing I needed to hear.

Koneko-ChanGirl: Tell me about it! That's around the time the twins will be born.

Boss:RyouS: You can't fight then.

Koneko-ChanGirl: Don't you start and all! What kind of leader would I be if I just sat back and watched my friends die?

Boss:RyouS: What kind of wife would you be if you killed yourself and your unborn children?

*Koneko-ChanGirl is offline.*

'What a coward…' Ryou thought.

*With Kish.*

"Yo, Pai!"

"Hello, Kish. What is it?" Pai greeted.

"It's Kessie. Mama got the army, now Kessie is preparing a battle here in fifteen weeks. So Ichigo can't fight. But Ichigo, being as stubborn as she is, wants to fight."

"I don't blame her! She just wants to protect the Earth and her friends."

"The twins will be born around then, though!" Pai stared at Kisshu.

"Did you just say 'twins'?"

"Oh yeah. I didn't tell you about the scan. We're having a girl and a boy!"

"Ichigo's already got the names figured out, hasn't she?"

"Yes, but she said she's not telling me until they're born."

"Well, congratulations."

"Thanks, I have to get back to Ichigo."

"OK, I'll inform Taruto about Kesara." Kisshu nodded in appreciation and teleported. He saw Ichigo on the sofa looking depressed.

"Ichigo? Are you OK?" Ichigo looked up.

"Just dandy. Ryou's giving me grief and so are you." Kisshu sat next to her and hugged her.

"Ichigo, I can't let you get hurt. It's my job to protect you."

"It's my job to protect Earth! Ahhh!"

"Ichigo! What's wrong?!"

"Nothing, they just like kicking hard." Kisshu put his hand to her tummy. The twins gave a big one.

"They do, don't they? The other Mew Mews have to protect Earth as well."

"Kish, I'm sorry."

"I really don't want you to get hurt. You're carrying OUR son and daughter. I wouldn't be able to live if you and they died."

"You're right, Kish. I won't fight."

"Thank you, Ichigo!" Ichigo snuggled up to him and Kisshu kissed her forehead while she thought:

'Jesus Christ, what have I just said?'


	11. I Have No Idea What Kind Of Battle This

* * *

Dedications!:

Animesisters13: My new found sister; for being my new sis!

Rico Latte Mew: For my first review and the cookies!

True Colours: For a few laughs!

theforgottoncreatures: For reviewing!

Takers Hidden Soul Mate: For your opinion on Kessie and liking the story!

* * *

Me: So many wonderful people… TuT

Kish: This is the last chapter, isn't it?

Me: Yep, but the sequel is coming soon! Also, warning, there is very mild swearing in this.

Kish: I really want to know what happens, so can we get started?

Me: Of course, Kish. Disclaimer please.

Kish: Kitterfly doesn't own TMM or MMP.

Me: Here's a hug for your hard work, Kish. *hugs Kish.*

Kish: You can get off now.

Me: No…story…

* * *

Chapter 11: I have no idea what kind of battle you would call this.

15 weeks later.

Kisshu was ready to leave to meet Kesara.

"Ichigo, please don't leave the house. Kessie's got guards everywhere."

"OK. Please come back safe." Kisshu kissed her on the lips passionately.

"I will. I promise." he teleported away.

"Please, God. Bring him back!"

*With Kish.*

In the park, Kesara hovered above the trees, waiting for her little brother. Kisshu arrived next to the fountain and saw Kesara. He made his Dragon Swords appear.

"What's your problem with humans, Kessie? I understand Mama, but not you!"

"I don't have a problem, I'm just cleaning up your mess." she smirked.

"Kessie, this could be easy or hard." Kesara made a long, lead pipe appear.

"Let's make it hard then!" Kesara started flying down and attacking Kisshu. Mint, Lettuce, Pudding and Zakuro had just arrived and transformed. Then, the Cyniclonn army of 400 aliens arrived.

"Show us what you got!" Mint snapped. Luckily, Pai and Taruto arrived as well.

"Kish! Hold off Kessie, while we get the army!" Pai shouted. Pai made his fan appear and a powerful wind slightly injured all the Cyniclonn warriors. They looked like zombies with big ears. The next thing was that 400 Chimera Animals were everywhere.

"Oh crap." Zakuro said.

"Not these as well!" Pudding shrieked. Kesara paused and ordered her personal guard.

"Change into me. I have important business." she whispered and the guard changed into Kesara, while the real Kesara teleported away.

*With Ichigo.*

Ichigo had another headache, and the twins were giving really hard kicks.

"God, you two, give it a rest!" she shouted, rubbing her huge bump.

"So, Ichigo. You promised Kish you wouldn't fight. That's risky."

"Masaya! No, you're Kesara." Kesara returned to normal.

"I guess the cat's out of the bag. Kish told ya didn't he?" Ichigo nodded.

"Typical…anyway I don't like people who can't keep promises or people who hurt others. Either you fight…or I will Kish and your precious twins!" her signature smirk creeping up on her lips. Ichigo's eyes widened and started filling with tears.

"You sicko! You would kill innocent unborns and your own brother?!"

"I wouldn't say they're totally innocent. Their father was sent to destroy their mother, but instead he kissed her, said he loved her and died for her, but somehow, he managed to live! They might be my niece and nephew, but if it means destroying you, I'D KILL THEM ANYDAY! And I don't give a damn about Kish! I've always hated him! HE'S THE BASTARD I WISH WASN'T MY BROTHER! I got pregnant at sixteen. I was attacked, and my twin girls I was having died! I almost died myself!" Kesara was now crying.

"Then I'll fight!" Kesara was shocked.

"I'll fight, just please don't kill Kish!" Kesara wiped away her tears.

"No promises." Kesara teleported away again. Then, the twins started kicking like mad.

"Yes, I know. Your dad's going to kill me." Ichigo sighed and sat down.

*With Kish.*

Kesara caught her guard's attention and signalled to stop. Kisshu noticed that Kesara had gone.

"Kessie! What have you done to Ichigo?!" Kisshu snarled. He could read his sister like a book.

"Just saying how much I hate you. And if she doesn't fight, then you and your tiny twins will die." Now Kisshu was very pissed off.

"You bitch!"

'She'll die! Damn it!' he thought.

"Would you stop moving!" Pudding was getting angry.

"Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno!"

"Ribbon Mint Echo!" The Chimera Animal was destroyed.

"Great! Only…one…million…to go!"

"Come on, Kish! You had all that training and now you're crap at fighting!" Kesara mocked and dived her pipe at Kisshu, getting his shoulder.

"Why is it always that shoulder?" he started to bleed heavily and Kesara dived at Kisshu again, but he dodged.

"Taruto!" Kisshu called out. Taruto threw his click-clack toy at Kesara. She was tied up, but she shape-shifted into a ball and fell through the ropes, bounced back into the sky and changed back.

"Damn it!" Kisshu cursed. He struck at Kesara and managed to get her left side. She screamed in pain, but remained in the air, bleeding a lot.

"Not bad, Kish, but I always win!" she laughed and dived at him again. Though what Pai didn't know was that Kesara's guard was his twin brother.

"Tamaru! Get him." Kesara pointed at Pai. Tamaru flew towards Pai. Pai spotted him and his eyes widened. Tamaru looked exactly like Pai except his eyes were dark green.

"Tamaru!"

"Long time no see, big brother!" Tamaru was the youngest by ten minutes and was the enthusiastic one.

"You're supposed to be dead!"

"Great little that was, wasn't it?"

*Flashback.*

Seven-year-olds Pai and Tamaru went to the sea.

"Can we go swimming, Pai?"

"It's too cold, Ta'ru."

"Well, I'll just go by myself then." Pai had never really liked Tamaru. Tamaru jumped into the water. Pai lay on the sand, shut his eyes and went to sleep. Half an hour later, Tamaru was no where to be seen.

"Ta'ru? Ta'ru! Tamaru!" Tamaru was in the sky, sniggering and flew away, while Pai ran home for help.

*End Flashback.*

"Where did you go, Tamaru?!" Pai growled.

"To Kesara."

"Idiot."

"Let's decide that!" Tamaru unsheathed a sword and struck at Pai, but missed him. Pai let out a strong wind and Tamaru was blown into a tree and dropped his sword. Pai grabbed it and stabbed him in the chest.

"That's for your act, little brother. I've always hated the enemy."

"You…n-never were…f-forgiving." Tamaru said before he died.

"I'm sorry, Ta'ru." Kesara noticed that Tamaru was dead, stopped fighting and swooped down to his side.

"Tamaru? Tamaru! TAMARU!!" Don't leave me!" Kesara sobbed.

"You liked Ta'ru, Kessie?" Kisshu asked.

"SHUT UP, KISH!" she held Tamaru close to her.

*With Ichigo.*

The twins were ferociously kicking hard all the time now.

"OK! OK! I'm going!" Pai teleported in.

"Pai!"

"Walking won't get you far." he held out his hand and Ichigo took it. They were in the park a second later and Ichigo transformed, though her outfit didn't hide her bump.

"It's you!" Kesara spotted Ichigo.

"Just finish me off now! I don't care anymore!"

"Everyone! Let's go!" Ichigo called out, while the Cyniclonn troops retreated from the sight of the leader.

"Ribbon Zakuro Spear!"

"Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno!"

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush!"

"Ribbon Mint Echo!"

"Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!" The Chimera Animals were destroyed and Kesara died in the blast, next to Tamaru.

'Sorry, Papa. I failed to protect Kessie.' Kisshu thought. Ichigo gasped after the attack finished.

"Ichigo! What's wrong?!" Kisshu shouted.

"I think my water's just broke…"

* * *

Me: Thank you so much for reading! I will have the sequel up soon! Bye bye! Please review!

Kish: Later.


End file.
